The Hero
by The-Long-Lost-Cullen
Summary: This is the story that happens at the end of Eclipse, Bella actually puntures herself with the rock, and well... you'll see what happens! It is pretty good. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

His liquid topaz eyes widened as he saw what I was about to do. I could see him begging with me without speaking a word to put the sharp-edged rock down, but I couldn't. I had to save him. I had lived for Edward, and now I was to die for him. I slowly pressed the jagged edge against the pale skin on my hand. I felt a sharp pain as a single drop of blood fell from my veins. Victoria couldn't help herself. She flew towards me and when she began to drink my blood, a soft murmur of pleasure escaped her lips.

As I started to become faint, I saw Edward watching in horror trying to get up. Finally he got up a burst of strength and came up on Victoria from behind. He tore her apart with a passion, and threw her pieces into the fire they had set up in their camp.

Edward struggled over to my bleeding figure. He saw my loss of blood and realized that if he attempted to suck out Victoria's venom, he may extract enough blood to kill me.

I looked into Edward's eyes and tried to mutter I love you, but suddenly a burning pain was shooting through my hand and slowly creeping through my whole body. I screamed and yelled and shrieked, but the pain would not stop. I could feel my sanity leaving me as my eyes rolled into the back of my head, but my body refused to shut down.

I had only had the wish to die once before, when Edward had left, but now I wanted it more than anything, the pain was unbearable. Tears constantly flowed out of my eyes, but in between the waves of pain I could see Edwards worried face twisted with hate for him self and sadness for me. I felt bad that I had to put him through my screaming, but just as that thought came into my mind, I felt a new stronger wave of pain shoot through me and let out a blood-curdling scream. Forgetting that Edward was even there.


	2. Chapter 2

Three long days inched by slowly, every second lasting hours. I no longer was aware of my screaming or surroundings, all I felt was the pain, but as I slowly felt my racing heart slow and come to a final stop, my pain ebbed away like a tide from the beach.

I sat up slowly, shaking. Edward, head in hands, saw my movement and began interrogating me, "Bella, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

I surprised myself by saying, "Actually, I feel great! It's you I am worried about." It looked as if Edward was going to laugh, but the seriousness came back to him. "Bella… You are one of us now. You will never be human again." Edward sounded heartbroken, "I'll never get to see you blush again." He murmured under his breath forgetting that I was now a vampire with very good hearing. Trying to make the situation a mite better. I stood on my head with a newfound balance and let the, what I knew was the last of, my blood in my body rush to my head. Edward laughed. Too bad that I would lose that blood within a year."

"Bella, you never cease to amaze me with your clever mind," Edward was still laughing, and the happiness on his face made me happy, but then I remembered and shrieked.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward sounded alarmed.

"I need a mirror."

"Your beautiful."

"Edward!"

"Come on Bella let's get you back to my house, but first…. Isabella Marie Swan…" Edward got down on one knee, "will you marry me?"

I was caught by surprise and my breath caught in my throat, not that it mattered. I breathed the word, "Yes."

---------------------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------------- -----------------------

Sorry it took so long. I had a bad case of writers block!

The-Long-Lost-Cullen


	3. Chapter 3

We were heading back to Edward's house at 95 miles per hour, but the high speed no longer bothered me. In fact I didn't even notice because I was staring at my flawless face in the mirror of the car's sun visor. I couldn't believe it, my pale skin was paler than it was before, my nose was perfectly curved, and my eyes were set the perfect space away from each other. The only problem was, they were red. Of course this was normal, but it still shocked me. I could not wait for the topaz colored eyes that I would soon obtain.

Finally, we reached the Cullen's house. I couldn't help but get a bit choked up when I realized that it was now my house too. I was so excited that I threw the car door open, accidentally pulling it off of its hinges. I apologetically looked at Edward, but there was no need. He was laughing. I forgot about the car door and ran inside, knocking Alice over with a bone-crushing hug. Alice laughed and then exclaimed, "Your so… beautiful!"

"Thanks," I murmured expecting to feel the warm pool of blood race to my cheeks, but it never came. The perk of being a vampire, minus the fact that I got to spend all of eternity with Edward. Alice pulled me out of my thoughts and squealed,

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" she raced up, hugging me again saying in a softer tone, "When are you telling Charlie?" Charlie had slipped my mind until now and I was hyperventilating. Oh god, what would he do when he found out I was getting married? How would I tell him while looking like I did? And the scariest question of all, would I be able to resist his blood?

I fearfully looked at Edward, and he seemed to understand.

"Bella, we can wait on this if you want. We can train you how to be 'vegetarian' and after you are no longer a newborn, then we can tell him. I shook my head, no. I owed this to Charlie. He had done so much for me, and this is all I had to repay him.

"Let's go now," I said trying to sound brave. As usual everyone saw right through me. A wave of calm went through the room, and everybody's tense face grew soft. Jasper, I thought.

"Thanks," I said directing my words at him. He just nodded.

"Bella," Edward said interrupting, "we should prepare something first, don't you think?"

"No, Edward. It's now or never." I ran out the door at vampire speed and hopped into Edward's broken Volvo. I rehinged the door and we were off.

Finally, we were there. I got out of the car and was about to knock on the door, when I remembered that I (kind of) lived there. I walked in to find Charlie sitting by the TV.

"Charlie?"

"Hey Bella, what's up? Whoa, what happened to your eyes?!" he asked incredulously. Damn, I forgot about that.

"Um… Costume party, I was dressing as a red-eyed model," I came up with lamely.

"Oh," was all Charlie said.

"Anyway, Charlie. I have something to tell you.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"Edward and I are getting married." Edward put his arm around my waist, preparing me for the blow.

"WHAT! NO WAY, NO HOW, YOUNG LADY!!!!! YOU ARE TO YOU-" He cut off short and clutched at his chest. He fell to the ground and started shaking like he was about to have a seizure. I panicked.

"Edward, what's wrong?!" I screamed.

"He's having a heart attack! Call Carlisle!"

I dialed the Cullen's number, but no need. Just then they all burst through the door. Alice. She saw it. Carlisle did a speedy examination and got Charlie in the car and they sped toward the hospital.

I hated waiting like this, not being able to do anything. I felt so… so… helpless and it sucked. Just as I was thinking this Carlisle with another heart surgeon walked out of the operating room looking somber. My life was going to end.

Ooh! Cliffy! Muahahaha! See what happens in the next chapter. I think I secretly have ADD, cuz I can't sit still for very long, so I am proud of this long chapter. (It is long for me anyway) lol!

Catch ya next time,

The-Long-Lost-Cullen


End file.
